


Reunion

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: General Buir and Commander Ad [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, brothers reunited, twin!wolffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Wolffe accompanies General Koon to a meeting, and finds someone he didn't expect to see again.





	1. Tattoo

“Commander Wolffe, may I have a moment,” General Koon said.

Wolffe didn’t jump, but he did give the General a dirty look.  “How can I help you sir?”

“I need to go to a meeting with Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, I would like you to accompany me, with a small escort.”  General Koon said simply.

“How much time do we have?”  Wolffe asked, running through who would be available when.

“We leave in three hours,” General Koon replied, “they are coming in the _Negotiator_ , so the trip will be short for us.”

“I’ll have some men standing by,” Wolffe said shortly.

“Thank you,” General Koon said, and entered his office.

Wolffe waited until the privacy lock lit up, then dug his commlink out, “Boost, Sinker, Comet, I need to see you.”

“On our way sir,” Boost replied promptly.

Wolffe glanced at the datapad he’d been working on, then put it in the desk.  If all three of them were together, then he wasn’t going to risk ruining his work, not after last time.  He checked his mug of caff, then drained the lukewarm beverage with a grimace.  He’d get some more after he spoke to the trio.

“Sir?”

Wolffe glanced up to find Comet approaching nervously.

“Comet,” Wolffe said, standing up, “Where are Boost and Sinker?”

“They’re, uh, coming sir,” Comet said.  He glanced over his shoulder and Wolffe saw it.

“All right Comet,” Wolffe said, “what’s on your neck?”

“New tattoo, sir,” Comet said, flushing.

“Let me see,” Wolffe said.

Comet turned so that Wolffe could see it.  It was a wolf’s paw, on the back left side of his neck, still covered by a protective film while the ink set.

“Did Boost and Sinker put you up to that?”  Wolffe asked.

“Not exactly,” Comet said, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, then flinching and hissing as his hand hit the tattoo.

“How not exactly?”  Wolffe asked.

“I wanted a tattoo,” Comet said, “they just… supported me for it.  It was my idea, mostly.”

“Which part wasn’t your idea?”  Wolffe asked.

“Um, getting it now,” Comet admitted, ducking his head.  “I wanted to wait until we got leave again, so it could heal.  Sinker said I should go ahead, ‘cause there’s no guarantee I’d live until we got leave again.”

“Can you wear your helmet with that thing?”  Wolffe asked.

“Yes?”  Comet said, wincing slightly.

Wolffe sighed, “I think you should have picked a better place, but there’s nothing I can do about it now.”  He leaned back in his seat and raised his voice, “And if those two assholes don’t stop encouraging you to do these kinds of things, we’re going to have a long talk, and it will end with tiny brushes and the main hanger bay.”

“Aw Wolffe,” Sinker said as he walked into view with Boost just behind him, “Comet wanted a tattoo.”

“And you encouraged him,” Wolffe said, “like you always do.  One day, the two of you are going to go too far.”  He moved around his desk to lean against it, a subtle sign that they weren’t in trouble this time.  “Now, the _Negotiator_ will be arriving soon.  In three hours, General Koon will be taking a shuttle over for a meeting with Generals Kenobi and Skywalker.  We’ll be going along as escort.  I suggest you take the time to ensure your armor is up to standard.  I’ll contact you when it’s time.”

“Yes sir,” the trio said with quick salutes.

“Dismissed,” Wolffe said, knowing Comet needed to hear it.  The kid had been around for six months, and he still wasn’t used to unspoken dismissals yet.  Boost went with Comet, but Sinker stayed.

“Yes, Sinker,” Wolffe said.

“Are you okay?”  Sinker asked.

Wolffe shook his head, “Just didn’t sleep well, Sinker.”

Sinker nodded, he knew something about those kinds of nightmares.  “If you need it, I’d be happy to help out.  The kid’s got Boost if he needs it.”

“Yeah, I know,” Wolffe said, “and if I needed it, I’d let you know.”

“You’re not alone, Wolffe,” Sinker said, “you’ve still got me.”

The last of his first unit, Wolffe thought as Sinker left. They’d known each other for twelve years, had found their names together, and had survived battles that had cost them so many others.  Wolffe wasn’t sure if Koon would ever find Bexar, which meant that Sinker was one of the people most important to Wolffe.

A scuff and a muttered curse pulled Wolffe from his thoughts, and he turned to find that the suicidal comm officer was back for another round of special messages for the General.  As Wolffe straightened up and prepared for the verbal argument to come, he wondered if he should let the guy get a lungful of the air General Koon needed to breathe.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody had certain expectations for his day. This did not meet his expectations.

Cody wasn’t upset about meeting General Koon and his escort, but he knew the Generals were Up To Something, and he had a long history of that ending up as nothing but trouble for him and whichever battalion was closest when the explosions started.

Not to mention that last time he’d gotten leave on Coruscant and went to 79s, Ponds had told him that General Windu considered General Koon to be a moderating influence on the Generals.  Cody hadn’t been drunk enough to explain all the ways in which General Windu and Ponds were completely, totally, and utterly _wrong._

“General Koon,” Cody said when the ramp to Koon’s shuttle opened and the Kel Dor came out.  He saluted, “Welcome to the _Negotiator._   General Kenobi and General Skywalker are waiting for you in the communications room.”

“Koh-toh-yah, Commander Cody,” Koon said with a slight bow, “and thank you.  If you would show me the way.”

“Of course, sir, follow me,” Cody said.  He turned and headed out of the bay.  He heard the footsteps of Koon’s escort, and wondered if Wolffe had allowed someone else the opportunity to follow the general.  His snort of derision was completely internal.  Wolffe might choose some random troopers to accompany Koon, but unless the General tied him down and ordered him to stay, Wolffe wouldn’t let anyone else command Koon’s escort.

Cody had holo evidence of that one.

The trip to the communications room was silent, mostly because Cody kept moving and ahead of Koon and his escort.  There were certain words Cody was sure Wolffe wanted to express to him, words Cody was sure he didn’t need to hear.  Having it out in hearing distance of any of the Generals was an even worse idea.

Rex was waiting in the communications room with a couple of other troopers from the 501st.  Cody saluted his general and went to stand with Rex between him and Wolffe.  Rex turned his head slightly to give Cody a smirk.  Rex knew exactly why Cody was avoiding the other Commander, and the crazy Captain was enjoying himself.  Cody was pretty sure if the Generals weren’t around, Rex would have been taken bets.  With Rex was one of the 501st snipers, a trooper Cody thought was named Handsome, and another trooper he didn’t actually recognize, but had the scars and the glare of an experienced trooper.

Wolffe, on the other hand, had Comet, Boost, and Sinker with him.  Whatever was going to happen, Cody thought it definitely was going to be worth it, from the way Wolffe was pointedly not looking at Rex’s people.

“Sorry I’m late,” Commander Tano announced, skidding into the room and trying to look like she hadn’t been running.  “I was in medical checking up on everyone.”

“How are they doing?”  Skywalker asked, with that not-a-smile he used when Tano did something he approved of, but didn’t want to admit to.

“Good,” Tano said as she came to stand beside Skywalker, “Brand’s going to be out of bacta today, meaning that we’ll have nobody in the tanks by dinner time.”

“That’s good,” Skywalker said.  “Now, about this blockade.”

Cody waited until they were all distracted before he leaned towards Rex, “Any news on Cat?”

Rex shook his head, “We sent him back to Kamino this morning.  Hopefully they can get him matched to some decent bionics.  Kix isn’t sure if he’ll even make it back to the battlefield.”

“Damn,” Cody said, “does he know yet?”

“Probably,” Rex said, “nobody told him specifically, but I kind of got the feeling he knew.”

Cody shook his head slightly.  Cat had lost his leg below the knee from a detonator, and if it was bad enough to be shipped back to Kamino instead of one of the stations, they probably wouldn’t see Cat back.  Cody knew there was provisions for the veterans who couldn’t fight, but he didn’t know the details.  He did know that Kamino wasn’t an automatic death sentence, the way it had been right after Geonosis.  General Ti had taken charge of that when she’d taken over the training as well.  It was just that nobody who went to the refuge came back to the lines, and their communications were rare and uninformative.

“Don’t worry,” Rex said, “Cat will be fine.  Even if he doesn’t come back.”

It must have been the movement that distracted him, because Cody looked up to find that Rex’s unknown trooper was standing a lot closer to Wolffe, who was pointedly not looking at him.  Sinker had also stepped back a bit and was discretely whispering to Boost while Comet stared at Wolffe eagerly.

“So, have you gone hunting lately?”  The trooper asked, his voice casual, and just soft enough not to attract attention from the Generals.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is confused. Poor, poor Rex.

General Skywalker had ordered him to make sure that Bexar was in the communications room for their meeting with General Koon.  That was the only reason Rex had sought out the scout from Torrent.  At the trooper’s soft voice, Rex quickly swore to himself that next time he’d find out why before letting someone as crazy as Bexar around the Generals.

“Heard a couple of shinies saw Kamino’s primary,” Bexar muttered.

Rex glanced over at Cody, but the Commander looked stunned and pale, as if he was seeing a ghost.

“I was thinking,” Bexar said, “about that sandworm crawl.”

Wolffe snarled.  Loud enough that General Koon only glanced over for a minute before turning back to the table, but soft enough that Kenobi didn’t even hesitate in his conversation.  Rex supposed he should be paying attention, but Cody had suddenly placed his hand over his mouth, and it looked like he was about to start rubbing his forehead, if the way he was squinting was any indicator.

“Squad mate,” Bexar began.

Wolffe snarled loud enough that even the Generals turned to look as he tackled Bexar.  Rex moved to intercept, but then Wolffe, it had to be Wolffe, snapped something that ended with “Boots!” and Cody started laughing.

Rex looked between Cody and Wolffe, and then at the Generals.  Tano had her mouth covered, looking shocked to the core, while Skywalker and Kenobi were exchanging puzzled looks.  General Koon was stroking his mask, almost thoughtfully.  Then General Koon stretched out his hand in that gesture most Jedi used when lifting an object.

There was a yelp, and Rex turned to find that Wolffe had been lifted off of Bexar, who was scrabbling backwards with a wild grin.

“Perhaps there is somewhere where your conversation may be held?”  Koon offered, “I know you have much to say, Wolffe.”

Wolffe blinked, glancing at the General and clearly becoming embarrassed, “Yes sir, General.”  He looked over and spotted Rex, “Captain, if you’d be so kind as to direct me?”

Rex blinked, glanced over to see Skywalker nod permission and jumped forward, “Yes Commander, this way.  Come on Bexar.”

In moments, all of the clones in the communications room had been politely kicked out.  Cody was leaning against one of the walls, occasionally snickering, while Sinker and Boost had pinned Comet between them for a whispered conversation.  Rex sent Handsome away, and turned to look at Wolffe and Bexar.  In his moment of distraction, the two had embraced.

“They’re tube-mates.”

Rex glanced at Cody, who was watching Wolffe and Bexar with a fond smile.

“I’m sorry?”  Rex repeated.

“Wolffe and Bexar,” Cody said, “they’re tube mates.  I mentored the pair of them back on Kamino for a while.  They were split up by the trainers right before the Call to Action.  I think we all kind of thought Bexar had died.  I mean, Wolffe’s come so close, and he’s always been the leader.”

Rex glanced at the pair, then swore with some of Skywalker’s favorite Huttese phrases.

“What?”  Cody asked as everyone turned to look at Rex.

“Wolffe, you owe me a veteran scout who’s actually worth a damn,” Rex said.  “And there are sparring spaces down a level and over two halls, Bexar can show you.”  He turned away, “I need a pain killer.”

**Author's Note:**

> The General and Commander series is NOT over. This is just something I've plotted for a while. I'll go back to the General and Commander show next time, promise.


End file.
